German Patent Application No. DE 103 45 136 A1 describes a battery-driven screwdriver which has an electric drive motor that is switched on and off via a switch device. The switch device includes a switching element which is held on the housing of the battery-operated screwdriver in an adjustable manner and is able to be operated by the user. Electrical contact elements are situated on the switching element which, when the switching element is operated, touch mating contacts on a mounting plate and thereby close a circuit for starting the electric drive motor.
In the case of the contact elements and the mating contact elements one should take care that the electric circuit is able to be safely closed when the switching element is operated, even over a long operating time. This assumes a safe fastening of the contact elements and the mating contact elements on the switching element or the mounting plate, which is produced, for instance, via soldering locations. However, the connections may not detach while being acted upon with force during the operation of the switching element.